Kagome's heart
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: No flames. Kagome and Sesshomaru are twins that have their differences. When he forces a decisiton on Kagome she leaves. will he find her, does she forgive him or does she leave forever. one shot


* * *

The begining is a little confusing but it gets better. Please review.

* * *

It had been 12 hours and Inu no Tashio pasted as his mate gave birth to his heir. Finally he was allowed in to see his mate lying on the bed. She had two bundles.

"Kikyo which of the pups came first?" asked Inu no Tashio

"Your…son, Sesshomaru …then your daughter Kagome. She holds the power of the shiko no tama and a great inu lord within her body."

"Kikyo don't leave me. I can't raise a miko-Inu yonkai let alone a son. Please stay with me." Tashio screamed. A nurse came and took the children out of the room as Kikyo died in Tashio's arms. Tashio pulled out his sword Tenseiga but it didn't respond. That night the castle heard a great howl of sadness of the lost of their lady. We burred Kikyo in her favorite spot, the garden and that's why we place flowers on mommy's grave every year on this day, And happy birthday my child."

"Papa was momma like me?" asked a five year old Kagome. She had silver hair, which reached down to her butt. She had golden eyes and rose colored lips. She had a single star on her forehead and two burgundy strips on each cheek.

"No she was a great human miko. You have both her and me in you." Papa said as he picked up Kagome.

"Is brother Sesshomaru like me? In power I mean?"

"No he will one day be greater then me sweet heart. Now go and wake your brother for a little morning training."

"Sesshomaru, time to wake up, up now, is training time!!" Kagome said as she ran into Sesshomaru's bed chambers and started jumping on him.

"Kagome stop. I still have yesterday's burses and I am up ok." said a five year old Sesshomaru. His hair was silver and golden eyes. But unlike Kagome he had a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes, also pale lips.

"Did you stay out with koga again or maybe you were out with Kagura kissing."

"Ok now you have done it this time." Sesshomaru jumped out of bed and chased Kagome throughout the palace and all the way to the dojo, where each one found a wooden training sword and attacked each other. They battled of hours not getting tired. Then after Sesshomaru knocked Kagome's sword out of her hands he jumped on her and they wrestled. Kagome got Sesshomaru in a headlock when papa came into the room.

"Children that is enough for this special day, Come we celebrate your birthday with joy not sadness or anger. The first one to the dinning hall gets the first gift."

"Come on slow poke before I get every thing." Sesshomaru said running on all fours.

"Sesshomaru you gave your sister a good work out. I am going to have to carry both of you to the dinning hall one because she has pulled a mussel and two neither of you can match my speed, the cake would be gone if we went at your speed." papa said picking up the two pups.

"Sesshomaru this is your gift, this sword is called Tokijin and is very powerful. please don't hurt your sister to much with it."

"I wouldn't if some one didn't always forget about her stance"

"At least I don't stop every time I see a woman or man go by the dojo."

"Touché" papa only laughed.

"Kagome you get a very powerful weapon. It is called the Shikon No Tama. It can transform into any thing you need."

"Thanks papa."

"How come she gets the better sword?"

"Because you can transform into a creature of destruction while our little kagywagy is stuck as what you see. Also you will get other things that she will never be able to understand, touch, or do. so you understand my son?"

"Yes father."

"Come on Sesshomaru lets go try our new swords." The two ran back to the dojo and dueled for hours.

Finally Sesshomaru lowered his sword. Sesshomaru faced a much older Kagome and was glad that her latest battle with Naraku hadn't hurt her form to much. She hadn't changed that much since they were five. Her hair now had golden highlights and her once silver hair turn into a dark midnight black. Sesshomaru had changed so much since he was five. He had magenta strips on his arm. He had lost his left arm in a battle over 100 years ago. He now had a pelt over his right shoulder. He was much manlier or that was what Kagome said.

"That's all for today Kagome. I need to go check on my pups and mate."

"Alright, I also have to find Jaken and punish him for not doing as I ordered yesterday."

"Kagome, what may I ask did Jaken not do?" Sesshomaru asked as he put their swords way.

"He didn't get me the flowers I ordered him to pick"

"Have I not told you not to use the servants as your personal slaves? If you want flowers just go to mom's garden and pick them."

"Sesshomaru they were for mom and dad's graves."

"You still place flowers at their graves?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" asked Kagome getting really pissed off

"Kagome that tradition died with father over 700 years ago so why not stop it."

Kagome was in shock. Never in her life had Sesshomaru been this harsh about their father. Without saying another word she pushed Sesshomaru aside and ran to her "secret spot".

"Fuck, now she isn't going to talk to anyone for at least a month or worse. But why do I care? She's…"

"Your sister and she miss her father dearly" said a feminine voice that came from the door.

"Kagura, should you be resting after yesterday." Sesshomaru said, referring to the fact that she had just given birth to twins the day before.

"Give her time, she like any women morn family members longer then men. And don't worry about her she is old enough to make her own choices."

"Yes, but I look at her as a daughter instead of a sister sometimes. Father died when we were ten in human years, so I had to take up protecting her. Now I have you, my beautiful mate; Rin and Kanna, our pups, I just feel she will be under protected.

"Dear come rest in the hot springs with me and put your troubles to rest." Kagura always had a way with him. She was also right that Kagome could watch her self and make smart decisions. But he did worry about her being childish about things.

Kagome ran from the palace to Totosai's cave. She could always hide there till Sesshomaru, Kagura, or a guard came to bring her home. She thought about how much a jerk Sesshomaru was. Once he became lord of the west, so many traditions were replaced with new ones. She was the only one to keep them alive.

"That ice block, when will he learn I like to place flowers for their anniversary. I can't believe he is my brother sometimes, I just want to …" she formed an orb with her hands and chucked it across the cave.

"Hey watch it young one." an old man said.

"Oh! Sorry, Totosai. I got into another argument with ice head again and as usual I came here. I hope you don't mind"

"It is ok. While you're here I might as well sharpen the Shikon's blade if you like?"

"Sure I can always use it to pin fluffy butt to his bed"

Don't do that. He is only looking out for you. While I sharpen your sword why don't you go find us something to eat?"

"Sure. Fish or beef?"

"Beef"

"Back soon" Kagome was a top hunts man. She could track anything once she found a trail. She caught the smell of a yokai attacking a small hut. She went off to get her prize at the small peasant farm.

"Look I gave you your money now leave." a boy said. He looked about 17 he wore a red kimono and had a set of dog ears on top of his head. He had amber eyes that Kagome could get lost in.

"No, I Goshinki must have the women" said the yokai

"No not Sango!" said a man. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. Kagome noticed he had to be a monk or a priest with the garbs he wore.

"Hey Goshinki, pick on some one your own size." Kagome said coming into the clearing. She had her claws ready to use.

"Lady Kagome, I didn't think you came out off the palace grounds."

"Oh please shut your fucking mouth and leave I am not in the mood to deal with the likes of you."

"Never, unless we battle. I have wanted to battle you since we first battled."

"Fine" Kagome took three moves to cut his head clean off."

"Milady we are in your debt. We are a small family with no money but we will repay you." The priest/monk said.

"I don't deal with humans and that thing. This think is to be my lunch so no debt." Kagome said coldly _'shit I sound more like Sesshomaru more each day. Fucking ass hole' _

"Don't tell me you never seen a hanyo before? Asked the boy

"Whatever" Kagome picked the yokai and left.

"She is some woman."

"Inuyasha, Miroku dinner is ready," a voice from inside the hut called.

"Coming, Sango." Miroku said

Kagome returned to and cooked the meat and eat as the sword master sharpened her sword. She spent the day with her friend till Sesshomaru came to take her home. Kagome thanked Totosai and left with the person she lest wanted to see. The journey home was quiet and that was followed by a quiet supper.

"Kagome I have come to a decision."

"What you're going to die and make every one happy jack ass."

"Kagome watch the language around the pups. And no you are going to get or find a mate before our 850 birthday in two months or you will have to train to protect yourself."

"WHAT!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS AND what if it don't want to find a mate?"

"I will find one for you."

"Your not father and besides I don't want to mate ass-hole"

"Kagome please watch your language around the children" said Kagura trying to calm the pups down.

"You will or else. I looked through fathers old scrolls. I found one that stated that if in chance a father dies and an older brother is left to care for a sister or sisters he has the right to take up the date or time in which his protection of his siblings shale stop. Now **YOU ARE** to find a mate of which I must approve."

"Since when did you follow tradition oh mighty brother. Kagura tell the chiefs the meal was wonderful as always and sorry for my language." Kagome ran from the room in tears into her room. She really hated the idea of mates because they would only use her for her power. She wanted love not protection and even if Sesshomaru didn't remember she could defeat anyone but him. So training was out of the question.

Kagome had till morning to leave her home. She took a few bags of coins, her weapon and a spare kimono. She didn't care were she went only that that she left. She concealed her sent and ran. She flew till she could not any longer then ran till she came upon a village far to the east. She was weak and close to death. As her vision faded, she saw men and a women rushing to help her.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru he had made the wrong decision that he had forced on Kagome. He was going to tell her that she still need to mate but she could take a year or two to find one. Stopping out side Kagome's room Sesshomaru took a breath and entered the room. He took a look around the room and didn't see her. She had never left her room before breakfast.

He started to freak out. He searched the castle and the gardens and Totosai's cave. Kagome was no were to be found. He cursed himself for demanding that she mate. Kagura called upon koga to help find her but he had to take care of his mate Ayame. Every one was worried and a proclamation was sent out that any one who finds the missing princess would either get the honor of becoming her mate or get the title royal hunter, he couldn't think about what the reward would be untill Kagome was back in his arms and he told her he was sorry about everything.

* * *

Kagome woke to a sharp pain in her leg. She didn't have any clue to where she was and she felt no presents of her sword. She started to get up but was stopped by a gentle hand.

"Child ye need rest." An old woman said as she helped Kagome to lie back down.

"Woman, I need to know where I am." Said Kagome

"Edo, I am Kaede, Priestess to this village. Ye are a miko yokai are ye not?"

"Yes I am but I have had little to no training of my powers."

"If ye help protect the village I will train you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes I would and we can start now." Kaede started her teaching with herbs and how to prepare them. That night Kagome changed her appearance so if her brother came she wouldn't be found. Months passed and she grew stronger each day.

Kagome learned how to change her sent and how to project barriers, how to purify water and blood from poison. She learned how to focus her energy into her sword or any weapon. Sesshomaru did come into the village once but never talked to her. She sometimes missed Sesshomaru but then her anger got the best of her. After a few months she went to neighboring villages to help their sick and get more herbs. She became well loved around Edo.

She grew better at the sword and one day Kaede found Kagome's prized weapon.

"It' can't be" Kaede said picking up a tiny jewel.

"What?" what is it?" asked Kagome till she saw what Kaede was holding.

"It's the Shikon No Tama. It was said to have rested in the hands of the great miko Kikyo but after her death every priestess thought it was destroyed. Is it true it can change into any weapon?"

"Yes Kaede, it can. I have a secret and am willing to tell you if you promise not to tell any one else."

"Of coarse child, anything is kept secret with me."

"Kikyo was my mother. I am princess Kagome the one the Sesshomaru was looking for months ago. Please don't send me back."

"Of coarse not child you are like family to me and I would never destroy your trust."

Kagome was well loved in the village. Each time she killed a yokai the village gave her tons of food. About a year after her arrival she found three old faces coming to her village.

"Welcome to Edo. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Kagome

"Yes our friend here was poisoned by a demon and isn't doing well." the woman of the group said. She looked about mid twenties and had a slayers kimono on.

"Come I will see what I could do. My name is Kagome."

"I'm Sango. This is my husband Miroku, our son Shippo and our wounded friend is Miroku's younger brother Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you all and I will do my best for your friend. Please tell me what happened so I can try to figure out the right antidote." Miroku said that they were looking for the princess of the west when the came across the lord of the west and they fought and that is how he came to be poisoned. They had been traveling to find a cure but they had little hope now. Kagome recognized the poison was Sesshomaru's before they told her they had ran into him. Kagome made the antidote and gave it to Inuyasha.

Later as Kagome's new friends settled into sleep she looked over to shippo and thought of Rin and Kanna. They had to be a year old by now. This brought a tear to her eye. The next morning Kagome checked to see if her guess were comfortable then went to check on Inuyasha. He was struggling to sit up. When he saw her, he thought she was an angel but then again he only had Sango to think he was alright.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she mashed up some herbs into a paste.

"I have been better. But how do you know my name?" he asked

"Your brother's wife told me when they first brought you here."

"Oh. So are they still here?"

"Yes they are at my master's house. You are in my hut where I have gotten most of the poison out of your blood."

"Thank you. Could you give me a tour of the village I mean you have lived here your whole life."

"Sure, but I have only lived here fore a few years or so." Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the village and to his surprise no one ran from him. They talked and found they had much in common.

"Inuyasha how is it that you're a hanyo and Miroku is a human?" asked Kagome

"Well when our father and mother meet dad was under a spell that made him human but after Miroku was born the spell was broken and mother was shocked. After a few years she found that dad wasn't really different on the outside but still the same and then I was born hanyo because dad was an inu yokai I have these blasted dog ears."

"Well you shouldn't really think about what others think but to me they are adorable. People need to know what others are like before they judge on appearance. My brother looks like a killing maniac but inside can sometimes be a softy."

"Is your brother older or younger then you?"

"He is older by a few minutes. We are twins."

"Cool I wish I had twin."

"No you don't they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

Inuyasha knew she was different and had fallen in love with her. She too had fallen in love with Inuyasha but kept it a secret, for the fear of Sesshomaru finding her and disapproving of the hanyo. Weeks went by and Sango, Miroku, shippo and Inuyasha prepared to leave. Kagome was heart broken that her first and only love was leaving.

"Do you think I could come along? I would like to travel but…" asked Kagome

"Sure. I will protect you at all costs and Sango would love the thought of another woman in the group." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Thank you so much. I am going to tell Kaede." Kagome placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and ran off to tell Kaede.

"Kaede I am leaving the village with Inuyasha and his family to travel the world. I hope your ok with this?"

"Of course child, I know you are happy when around Inuyasha and I can't break what is between you and him. Be safe and visit from time to time." Kaede was a little sad that Kagome was leaving but knew it would be for the best.

* * *

Sesshomaru was morning the loss of his mate and Kanna but still he wanted to find Kagome. She would have to mate and produce a son for the family to hold the throne. But he couldn't figure out where she was.

He packed his pet dragon, Rin and Jaken and started to search once more for Kagome. Kagura had died while taken Kanna to her parents to tell then she was pregnant but never came back. Kanna was found dead by a stream but no Kagura. The chances of her alive were slim and the child had no chance. So Kagome was his best chance to find alive.

He searched the north then to the south. He searched day in and day out. He did fear for Rin. She was so small and most pups stay in the nest, home or where ever they were born for the first five years then they start to see the world with a parent. Four years past and Rin grew into a nice child. She was obedient and did as her father or Jaken asked. She also never left the dragon's back. She reminded him of how Kagome was at her age, frisky, warm, kind, and loving. He wondered if Rin was Kagome's child but that he knew to be a lie.

Sesshomaru went off for days trying to find some clue of Kagome. He did try to find Naraku to see if he knew anything but he didn't and since he was banished years before for trying to kidnap Kagome he never thought of her. So Sesshomaru was again at square one. He finally started to see if the people searching for her had found her but none did. He never gave up hope.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome became closer. They were really in love but didn't know each others feelings. He would watch her as she slept to figure out what was so different about her that attracted him so. She seamed to always be in thought about something. He knew she had an older brother and once lived well in the mountains some were to the west she thought.

"Kagome, please tell us more of your childhood." Asked Inuyasha

"Well, I have told you I had a twin brother and when we were younger he and I would be trouble. I remember one day when it was early spring, our father told use to stay in the gardens but my brother was a little on the wild side and chased me from the gardens into the dinning hall where papa was holding this special meeting. Well I was screaming for my brother to stop but he didn't and I tripped and hit a suit of armor. The spear it held went right down a mat of the lands and marked the north and south's borders." Kagome laughed

"Any other times can you think of that were worse?" asked Sango

"Ok there was the time I got my head suck in a window, the day I chocked on a pea. Oh I know it was my sixth birthday. My brother wanted to pull a prank on papa so he blind folded me saying it was

to play pin the tale on the donkey. Well I walked aimlessly around the palace till I found where the grown-ups were and pinned the tale on my papa's butt. He got so angry and I was so scared that I ran blindfolded into every wall back to the room were the children were and I trips on my brother's foot and fell face first into the cake."

"What happen next?" Asked shippo

"Well papa saw that my brother was the only one laughing so he pushed him into the punch bowl and his hair was pink for the next three months and I had cake in my nose for weeks."

"That is funny. But was your papa really mad at you though?" asked Inuyasha

"Once he found out that my brother had me do it, he gave me lessons on seeing without my eyes. Which came in handy from time to time, and he gave my brother lessons in washing floors and dishes for six months."

Kagome and Sango because great friends and treated each other like sisters. They bathed together and talked about everything.

"Kagome why did you runway?" Sango asked one night when they bathed

"Well my mother died the day my brother and I were born and my father died when I was ten so I was to be raised some what by my brother. Well after he got married he got really cold hearted and acted like my father. The night I left he said that I had two months to marry."

"Two months? Why so short time?"

"He wanted me married by our next birthday. So I ran away and I don't ever want to return."

"You know that he could have just been looking out for you wellbeing or thought that you were old enough that you could take care of a family."

"Your right, Should we be returning before the guys start getting worried."

Kagome knew she would be found out one day and that day came sooner than expected. While cleaning up the camp, Kagome felt an aura coming their way.

"Get behind me Kagome. I will protect you." There was a rustle in the bushes and out stepped Sesshomaru.

"Have you found her yet half breed?" He was a mess. He had rings around his eyes and looked like he hadn't bathed in his whole life. He had really let himself go, but Kagome really didn't care what he did about his life only that he stayed out oh hers.

"Not yet sir," Miroku said sadly.

'_Yes you have but I don't want to go back to being his little sister that had to do as he says. Please don't hurt my friends or find me '_thought Kagome

"Then you're useless." Sesshomaru pulled out tokijin and started to fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was defenseless against the lord that Kagome knew and not even she could stop him.

Sesshomaru had him by neck and through him aside and was about to deliver the final blow when Kagome finally broke.

"SESSHOMARU STOP! Please stop" Kagome yelled

"Wench, how do you know who I am? I don't believe we have met before" Sesshomaru said coldly

"You will never learn and never will change. Please leave the man I love alone." Inuyasha and the others were shocked to see that this girl that had helped them was standing up against the most powerful being in the world.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked like Kagome but her sent wasn't. Her hair was a muddy brown and she looked like she hadn't seen a battle before. Kagome took a few steps toward the woods and whispered "Inuyasha I am so sorry my love." The wind wrapped around Kagome and she dropped her concealment charm. She now stood in her true form and every one was shocked.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha he could smell the tears in her eyes.

"Kagome lets go home please." Sesshomaru said. His eyes were round as golf balls and couldn't believe that Kagome could change her appearance from him. She had tried a number of times but they failed because of her sent was still the same.

"NO!! I will never return with you…you ass hole" Kagome said then running deep into the woods.

Sesshomaru had to do something and took a step to go after her when Inuyasha ran after her. _'I see you have found a friend that is more than anything I could give to you. I approve if this is the man you chose little sis'_ Sesshomaru thought and waited for Kagome's return.

Inuyasha found Kagome at the edge of a lake. Her eyes were red and puffy. He came and sat down next to her and pulled her close to comfort her.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes. That brother of mine, what do I have to do to make him stop messing with my life?"

"How about listen to him and try to come to a truce or something. He is your blood you can't be mad at him for ever. I did the same thing with Miroku but once we stopped arguing and talked it out we became as we are now."

"I could try. Thanks Inuyasha."

"So you're the princess he had a reward out for?"

"Yes and how much was the reward?"

"Either as your husband, or as the royal hunter. That is why Miroku, Sango and I got to the village we found you in."

"So he does care about something other then himself."

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

"Every word, I love you with my whole heart."

"As do I." said Inuyasha. He pulled her close to comfort her till she was alright to make her way back to her brother. Kagome entered the clearing where she had left every one. Inuyasha stood by her side ready to catch her if she tried to run.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I am sorry that I pushed you to run away but I had to protect my family. Rin come to daddy. She and you are all I have left." A little girl who was Rin walked over to Sesshomaru wanting to be picked and he did. Rin had black hair like Kagura had. She had Sesshomaru's Crescent moon. She looked somewhat like a mini Kagome. Kagome was said that Kanna had past away.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry about leaving but I can't be someone I am not. I left and trained my miko powers and love a hanyo and if you don't approve then I will leave once again, this time forever."

"Kagome I do wish you had told me you left but this hanyo I approve of. He is strong and has proven himself to me. Father would be proud of your choice." Kagome ran into his free arm crying. He had his sister back and a new brother in law to be. Kagome silently thanked Inuyasha again for him bring her closer to Sesshomaru.

The wind picked up and a blinding light appeared. Kagome and Sesshomaru realized it was their father.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, I am proud that you two have finally understood each other. Sesshomaru, my son you did a fine job of raising your self and Kagome. Kagome Sesshomaru is right I do approve of Inuyasha. Inuyasha protect my daughter and keep her happy you have my blessing"

"Thank you sir" said Inuyasha bowing

"Sesshomaru and dear sweet Kagome remember your mother and I love you so much and are always with you." With that he disappeared.

"Inuyasha what did my father say to you?" asked Kagome

"I am tired and hungry can we have something to eat then maybe I will tell you."

"Always thinking with your stomach, and alright." Said Kagome

Later that night Kagome heard a crying sound and followed it. She found a male infant crying next to a bloody body. Kagome screamed so load that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came running. Entering the area they found Kagome holding the baby looking terrified at the body. Sesshomaru realized that the body was Kagura and if the baby was with her then it must have been his son.

Sesshomaru took the baby out of Kagome's arms and the crying stopped. The child was his and thought of a perfect name "Kohaku" Sesshomaru lead the group back to the palace and Inuyasha asked to see him alone. Once alone Inuyasha asked to marry Kagome in both human and Yokai ways.

Sesshomaru approved and said that he would make all arrangement. All Inuyahsa had to do was ask if Kagome want this, which she did.

The day of the weddings came and Inuyasha was having difficulty with his kimono. He had never put on a formal kimono much less on from the house of the west. Kagome saw and came over to help.

"Need help" she said as she helped tie the kimono

"Kagome it is bad luck to see each other before the ceremony." Said Inuyasha

"Not in Yonkai culture it means a healthy relationship." Laughed Kagome

"We're going to start now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha walk of to get to the ceremony. As Kagome took one more look at her self in the mirror and pulled down her veil.

"You look like mum in that kimono." Sesshomaru said as he led Kagome down the aisle

"And you mister look like dad. And he was right." Kagome laughed

"What?" He asked

"Your power is greater than his and you yourself are greater. I did wish for him to be here to see this day." A tear came to Kagome's eye

"He is here. He is all around us in this very air we breath." He pulled her veil over her head and kissed her cheek as he gave her to Inuyasha. The ceremony was beautiful. At the reception the humans didn't understand why she was dancing with her brother for the father daughter dance. After the guess left to their rooms in the guess house and Inuyasha and Kagome were to be alone for the night.

"Inuyasha will you know tell me what my father said to you?" asked Kagome as she walked with Inuyasha back to their new room.

"He said "Inuyasha protect my daughter and keep her happy" then he gave me his blessing."

"Oh and I am happy that I saw him one more time. I missed him to much."

"You know it is bad to live in the past. Why not try living for the future with me."

"I will try but you are going to have to help me." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss and then nodded saying that he would.

Sesshomaru went to the garden with Rin and Kohaku. He told them why he placed flowers on their mother's grave and then Sesshomaru called a servant to put the children to bed.

He placed flowers on his own parents grave right next to Kagome's flowers. She had changed him since they were little. He wasn't as cold now and thought that some of the old traditions should come back.

Nine months later Inuyasha pasted the hall as Kagome gave birth. The nurse came out and the men were let in. Kagome was propped up on pillows holding a pink bundle, a girl. Sango and Miroku moved back to their little home with Shippo. Inuyasha was in shock that he had a daughter.

"Inuyasha meet your daughter Kikyo."

"She is beautiful, does she have…" he said pointing to his dog ears.

"Look for yourself." She handed him Kikyo. Inuyasha removed the blanket from the baby's head showing no ears. Kikyo had Kagome's raven black hair. Rose lips and Inuyasha's amber eyes. This was a relief to him. His child wouldn't grow up like he did. Even if she did Kagome would have never allowed it.

"Why name her after our mother Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru

"I thought I would be appropriate."

"Yes it is. And I am bringing back a few of father's old traditions. I hope it makes up for all the trouble I have caused."

"Sessy, you were just looking out for my wellbeing."

"Inuyasha I have something for you." Sesshomaru left the room and came back with a long box. Inside was a sword. "My father told me before he died to give this to the man that would marry Kagome."

"I can't take it. I can't take something from your father." Inuyasha pushed the sword back to Sesshomaru.

"You love Kagome right?" "Yes" "you want to protect her and your pup right?" "Pup?" "Baby or child dear" said Kagome.

"Then use the sword to insure them that protection. It will mean a lot to Kagome." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and she gave a nod of approval and to tell him that Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha took the sword and felt Kagome become really happy. She was with the man she loved and he could protect her with something of her father. She couldn't be happier.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had their ups and downs. Kagome and Sesshomaru were closer then they had been back at the age of five. Rin, Kohaku, and Kikyo were nick named the three musketeers because they hung around each other and caused a lot to problems. It was Kagome's happiness, her family, her life, her heart.


End file.
